1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to hold nasal passages open during breathing'
2. Summary of the Background Information
The nasal valve is an area of the nasal passages that is considered to be the narrowest. During inhalation, negative pressures within the nasal valve may cause it to collapse, obstructing breathing through the nose. This obstruction has been associated with snoring during sleep and with sleep apnea.
To determine whether the nasal valve is the cause in a patient complaining to nasal congestion, a surgeon uses a method called the Cottle maneuver, in which the cheeks of the patient are distracted laterally from the sides of the nostrils. If the patient feels a subjective improvement in breathing, the test is considered to be a positive indication of such a problem with the nasal valve. While such a problem can be corrected surgically, many patients prefer not to have surgery, while others have medical conditions precluding elective surgery. When surgery is not used, a device may be prescribed to achieve the effects achieved during the use of the Cottle maneuver by pulling outward on the sides of the nose to hold the passages within the nasal valve open. While such a device may be worn during the day or night to relieve nasal congestion, it is hoped that the use of such a device at night will improve the conditions of snoring and sleep apnea.
The patent literature includes descriptions of a number of such devices having pads adhesively attached to the sides of the nose and pulled outward by a flexible spring member that extends across the bridge of the nose. For example, a flat spring member is formed into a U-shape by moving the ends of the device inward, with the pads being brought inward against the sides of the nose, and with the flexible spring member extending across the bridge of the nose. Since the pads are coated with an adhesive, they become adhesively attached to the sides of the nose as they are brought into contact with the nose. Then, when the ends of the device are released, the spring member attempts to restore itself outward, pulling the pads and the sides of the nose, attached to the pads, outward. An example of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,931.
Alternately, the air passages within the nose can be held open by flexible device having ends extending upward within these passages from a central portion extending below the nose, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,512.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,504, snoring may alternately be reduced or eliminated by holding the air passages within the nose shut, instead of open, with a device applying pressure to the sides of the nose through a pair of round pads, each of which is adjustably attached to a vertically oriented plate that is held against the face adjacent to the nose by a strap extending between the plates, around the back of the head. The distance between the plates is adjusted by a clamping mechanism extending under the nose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,974 describes a kit for promoting effective breathing through the nasal passages. The kit includes a conventional nasal dilator, extending across the bridge of the nose, and a chin support member having an adhesive back for attachment to the user's face to hold his lips closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,456 describes a surgical mask of the type worn about the nose and face and tied around the head or ears. The inner surface mask includes a nasal dilator in the form of two attachment devices, each with a base upon which two layers of pressure-sensitive adhesive are applied for attachment to the sides of the nose and adjacent portions of the face. The mask is pinched inward toward the sides of the nose and adjacent portions of the face to attach the mask to the nose and adjacent portions of the face. When the pinching force is removed, the mask attempts to return to an initial position, moving the skin and muscles of the sides of the nose and adjacent face portions so that the nasal passages are opened.
What is needed is a device holding the nasal passages of a user open while providing comfort through attachment to the head of the user without a section of the device extending across the bridge of the nose of the user.